


Control

by graysonsflight



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsflight/pseuds/graysonsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is all about Control: Who has it - and what they're willing to do to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for helenaisis as part of the YJxmas exchange. As usually, I don't own anything DC does. Enjoy!

            Artemis smirked to herself as she rolled on the plain white socks that came up to her mid-calf.  She had thought about exchanging them out for a pair of knee socks, but figured that if she was going to do this – she was going to do it right.  Humming to herself, she adjusted her skirt casually.  When she had first put the damn thing on she had been so irritated by its shortness – now, after two years of not needing to have worn it at all – she reveled in it.  Her hands continued to busy themselves clinching the buttons – all but the top three, and haphazardly securing the red tie at her throat. With a wink in the mirror, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.  It had been a while since she’d done that; Artemis smiled at the vision of herself in the mirror.  She looked like she was about sixteen again.  Perfect.

            She could hear the sound of someone at the front door. Just in time.  Artemis flopped herself lengthwise across the bed, laying on her stomach, bending her knees, crossing her ankles in the air – letting any one who dared to look just close enough, that she, Artemis Crock, was not wearing any underwear. 

            “Babe?” came the voice from the front hall.

            “Bedroom,” she replied.  “Doing some homework.” With one hand she snatched a book up off of the floor and flipped it open in front of her.  She could hear Wally’s steps echoing through the kitchen.  There was no hurry to his movements, no super speed.  Despite her back being to the door, she could hear him when he came in, hear the way his breath caught in his throat, and the way he dropped his school bag with a heavy _thunk_ to the floor.

            “Babe?” he asked again, still standing in the doorway.  Artemis turned her head to the side to glance at him, her brown eyes gazing up at him from thick lashes.

            “Hmmm?” she purred, crossing and uncrossing her ankles.  She smirked at the way his eyes slid down her legs.

            “What are you doing?” Wally asked, his voice sounding thick.

            “I told you,” Artemis replied innocently.  “Homework.”

            “Uh-huh.”  Wally, still moving slowly, made his way to the bed, shrugging off his jacket as he walked.  She could feel his weight sink down next to her – his cool hand sliding up underneath her skirt and coming to rest firmly on her bare ass.  “Somehow,” he breathed, lips pressing themselves to her ear.  “Somehow, I don’t believe you.”

            Artemis rolled herself over, displacing his hand as she moved, until she was laying on her back looking up at him.

            “And why not?” she asked, giving him a hard look.

            “Because,” Wally replied, reaching a hand out to take away her book.  “You’re not studding criminal forensics.”  He flipped the book to the cover page to show her.  Shrugging, Artemis gives him a smile, her sock clad foot over his leg.

            “All right, I lied,” she said simply.

            “Uh-huh.”

            “Maybe, it means I need to be punished,” her voice whispers as she moves herself closer and closer to his ear.  Her tongue darts out, lazily dragging over the shell of his ear.  Artemis can help but smirk at the low moan she hears coming from his chest.  His hands are busy undoing her tie, slipping inside her shirt.

            “You’re not wearing a bra,” Wally all but moans, his fingers brushing over her nipples.

            “Uh-huh,” she mimics his earlier tone.  “And you already know what’s under the skirt.” She reaches her hands out to his, easily taking the tie from his fingers.  With a quick laugh, she has them flipped over, his back pressed into the bed, her knees on either side of his hips.  “And here I thought you were suppose to be the fast one,” she teases.

            Wally doesn’t think to fight her; not until it’s too late, and his hands are already secured above his head, tied and knotted to the headboard by her red tie.

            “Babe,” he whispers as she starts sliding herself down his body.

            “Mmm?”

            “What are you doing?”  The only reply he gets is the _whoosh_ of his belt being removed from his dress pants.

            “Nothing,” Artemis half sings.  “Just having some fun with the big, bad, Genetics 450 Teaching Assistant.”

            Wally moans as her hand slips inside of his waistband.  The fingers of her left hand slowly rubbing him while the fingers of her right are making quick work of his zipper and button.  He struggles uselessly against the tie at his hands.

            “You know,” he manages to choke out just as her lips manage to wrap around his cock.  “This isn’t helping you get out of trouble for lying.”  He can feel her laugh more than he can hear it; it sends vibrations straight through him.

            “Maybe,” Artemis says pulling back so her lips are poised right above the head. “Maybe I like being a little naughty.”  She goes back down on him, her tongue tracing patterns down the length of his shaft before coming back up to tease the head.  Her skirt has slipped up to her hips.  With her mouth on his cock, and her now completely uncovered ass in the air Wally figures its one of the most beautiful obscene pictures he has ever seen.  Eyes closed, he concentrates on the feel of her around him, his hips bucking up in appreciation.  The feel of her nails digging sharp semi circles into his sensitive hips jolts his eyes back open.

            “Oh no you don’t,” she warns.  “I want you to watch.  I want you to watch every second of me going down on you.  I want you to see the way your cock disappears in my mouth.”

            “ _Fuck_ ,” he swears, only making her smirk wider before going back down, her eyes watching him.  She cannot help the small moan building at the back of her throat, the one that slides its way up into her mouth and around his cock.

            “Damn, Beautiful,” Wally groans, hips bucking up in appreciation.  He’s close; they both know he’s close.  Wally continues to wriggle in almost agony. With a smirk of his own, he has an idea.  “You know, you really should let me go,” he whispers, his hands already starting to move.

            “Oh?” Artemis responds, her fingers sliding up over his shaft, thumb pressing ever so slightly over the slit. The smug look, however, was quickly thrown from her face as Wally’s leg hooked her, flipping their positions. “What! How?!”

            “Speedster, Beautiful.  I vibrated out.” Its Artemis’s turn to struggle as he makes quick work the knot, securing her hands to the top of the bed. A slight trickle of blood slid from his nose.

            “You idiot,” she says, her knees already separating beneath him.

            “Worth it.” With a quick swipe of the back of his hand, the blood is gone, and his face is between her legs.

            “ _Oh Christ,_ ” Artemis all but screams as his fingers begin pressing into her.

            “You’re pretty wet,” Wally says, his lips poised just above her opening.  Without waiting for any type of reply he pressed the tip of his tongue against her slit.  He smirked, allowing just a little bit of his powers go as she stated whimpering and writhing above him.

            “Is your tongue…” she gasped.  “Are you…?” she could hardly get the sentence out. 

            “Are you trying to ask me if I’m vibrating my tongue?” he offered, fingers still working in and out of her body at a leisurely pace.

            “Uh…”

            “Yes,” he said, immediately going back to his task.  Over and over again, he let his fingers pump in and out, sliding his tongue over her clit as she continued to moan incoherently. Slowly, he spread the lips of her pussy just far enough to slide his tongue into her heat.  Without warning Artemis came, hips bucking, eye rolling back in her head.

            “Wally… untie me so I can fuck you,” she breathed, just beginning to come back down.

            “Nope,” he said with a wicked grin.  “You’ve been a bad girl, Artemis, and I’m pretty sure I’m not read to give up this kind of control.” He placed his hands firmly on her hips, flipping her body over to expose the firm muscles of her ass.  Hands kneading against her flesh, he leaned into her ear to whisper, “You deserve to be punished, don’t you?”

            “Maybe,” she replied, her energy coming back. Her sass was quickly rewarded with a firm _smack_ to her exposed ass.

            “Let’s try that one again, shall we?” Wally asked bringing his hand down a second time.

            “Yes.”

            “Yes what?” He demanded spanking the other side this time.  Artemis wasn’t completely sure where this side of him was coming from, but she couldn’t deny the way it made the tension coil back up in her stomach.

            “Yes sir?” she asked hesitantly.

            “Good. Now count for me.” He began lightly at first, taking turns spanking each side of her rounded ass, with Artemis dutifully counting out each one.

            “One Sir. Two Sir. Three Sir.”

            Wally wanted to do more.  He wanted to keep going, to see just how far he could push her, but he could feel his own control wavering. In a blur he had flipped her over, untied her hands, retrieved a condom from the bedside table and slid it effortlessly onto his throbbing cock. He paused only when he was positioned above her – all fantasy’s dropped, his eyes gazing deeply into hers.

            “Yes,” she whispered, leaning her hips towards him.  With excruciating control he began pushing into her, his lip held firmly in between his teeth – a reminder to go slow. Over and over he pushed in and out of her, allowing himself to go just a little bit faster as her nails sank into the flesh of his ass.  With a loud moan, Wally lost his control, coming hard and fast, his orgasm just enough to push Artemis back over the edge.

            When they had both had enough time to catch their breaths, he slowly pulled out, eyes watching her as she stretched and shifted over to give him room on the bed.

            “I love you, Beautiful,” he whispered earnestly.  Artemis shifted her body closer, her fingers lacing with his as she kissed him.

            “I love you too, Wally West.”


End file.
